Baladas de Asia
by Prascovi
Summary: Kiku y Yong Soo deciden combatir dentro de la casa de China para probar quien debería reparar la muñeca rota de Mei-mei. La batalla se sale de control y los jóvenes países deciden evitar una posible reprimenda de parte de su tutor huyendo al bosque. Pronto se dan cuenta de que la decisión tomada posiblemente no sea la correcta. Aviso: Castigo corporal, Spanking.


Baladas de Asia

Las aves cantaban en el jardín y el sonido del viento traspasando las ramas de los bambús era como una sinfonía de verano. En una tarde como aquella, templada y tranquila, dos jóvenes países estudiaban historia, deseando algún día alcanzar la independencia que les permitiría proponer sus propias reglas. Ellos eran Japón y Corea del sur, ambos inteligentes y disciplinados. Tales cosas como conseguir que produjeran largos ensayos o acabaran las tareas a tiempo nunca era un problema, pero en ocasiones sus deseos por probar más los llevaba a disgustos con China, su tutor y maestro. Aunque él sabía que sus alumnos podían ser envidiados como pupilos por otras grandes naciones, para él no era sencillo lidiar con ellos, sobre todo porque estaba solo, y tener que atenderlos y trabajar en el resto de la casa, además de cumplir su labor como país, no era cosa fácil.

Aquella tarde, China luego de haber estado revisando las tareas de los chicos, recogido la ropa tendida, barrido las hojas del jardín y cocinado, se preparaba ahora para volver a la cocina para hacer la cena. Pero antes de sacar nuevamente las sartenes que había lavado, los palillos y las verduras, decidió darles un último vistazo, solo para asegurarse de que no necesitaran nada o por otro lado, averiguar si estudiaban como él les había indicado.

Los había dejado entintando palabras, ya que ellos mismos le habían comentado sus intenciones de cambiar las letras chinas ya existentes por otras que fueran más fieles a sus personalidades. En un principio la idea le había parecido una total atrocidad y falta de respeto, pero luego de hablarlo comprendió que era parte de la formación de ambos y que no podía negárselos. De esta forma y aunque notó en seguida que había silencio en la sala, entró de todos modos, con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa orgullosa. Los vio escribir concentrados las letras que él les había enseñado, cada uno con su pulso y estilo distinto, claro está.

Los muchachos no se dieron cuenta de que China los vigilaba hasta que Taiwán apareció por el borde de la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una de sus muñecas en la mano. China al verla corrió a su socorro y ella le enseño la cabeza, que estaba decapitada a la mitad.

-Hace días que estaba suelta-lloraba la niña en los brazos de China. Él le acariciaba entretanto los cabellos tratando de reconfortarla-Jiang era mi amiga…

Japón al escucharla se puso de pie, posando la brocha sobre la tinta con cuidado y se acercó para coger a la muñeca e inspeccionarla.

-No está del todo rota-dijo probando la unión entre el cuello y el estómago-Para mañana puedo tenerla reparada.

-¿Ya ves? ¡Kiku la dejará mejor que nueva!-se unió Corea imitando a China, también posando la mano en la cabeza de su hermana.

-Tranquila, Mei-mei, Kiku promete tenerla reparada para mañana, cuando acabe sus deberes comenzará. Por ahora puedes jugar con Jun y Ling, ¿Qué te parece?

La niña miró a sus hermanos y luego a China, vacilante.

-¡Pero si tiene que quedarse estudiando no va alcanzar!-exclamó sollozando.

-Si voy a alcanzar, solo me falta una página-explicó Japón con una sonrisa. Corea asintió animadamente ayudando a convencerla.

China se enderezó y tomó a Taiwán de la mano, invitándola a que lo acompañase a la cocina. La niña tratando de detener las lágrimas se despidió de la muñeca que ahora reposaba en las manos de su hermano, y caminó junto a su tutor por el pasillo. Japón la dejó en la mesa, procurando que estuviera lo suficientemente alejada de la tinta y volvió a su puesto para acabar con la tarea. Al momento de comenzar con las últimas frases, al levantar la vista, se topó con los ojos marrones de Corea, que lo observaron con suma atención. Se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el muchacho sin comprender.

-¿Sabes? Yo soy tan bueno para las manualidades como tú-le espetó con seguridad-Ahora que lo pienso, podríamos competir para ver quien repara a Jiang.

-Eso hay que preguntárselo directamente a Mei-mei, es su muñeca-dijo Kiku nervioso-Si no quieres que yo lo haga, no me opongo a que tú la repares.

-¡Pero así no tiene ninguna gracia!-exclamó Yong Soo estirándose sobre la mesa. Kiku tuvo que apartar sus brochas para que no se derramara la tinta y también los papeles-¡Probémoslo con técnicas reales!

-Ya sabes que China nos tiene prohibido practicar dentro de la casa, y si salimos se dará cuenta.

-Por eso lo digo, tenemos el talento y las habilidades como para luchar aquí y no romper nada. Oh vamos, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado entrenando?

-Ya lo sé-dijo el chico desviando la mirada-¿Pero qué le diremos a ella? Se enfadará si se da cuenta de que…

-¿Realmente crees que se dará cuenta? Es solo algo entre tú y yo, y si pregunta le diremos la verdad, no va a haber diferencia.

Ambos se contemplaron fijamente. Japón lo negaba, pero la verdad era que estaba deseoso de probar sus habilidades, al igual que Corea. Para antes de que pudieran replanteárselo, ya estaban ambos despejando la mesa, acarreando jarrones y guardándolo todo en su caja correspondiente, pero muy a la vista, por si se encontraban en la necesidad de devolverlo todo de una forma apresurada.

-La mesa no podemos moverla-dijo Kiku cerrando los tarrillos de pintura-Y tampoco las lámparas.

-No es necesario-dijo Yong Soo con una sonrisa pícara, poniéndose en posición-Esto acabará antes de lo que crees.

Corea se enfocó al lado derecho de la habitación, cerca de la puerta cerrada, mientras que Japón se mantuvo frente al escritorio. Se agacharon para hacer la reverencia de inicio y comenzaron.

Un salto tras otro, con tal agilidad que la mesa llegaba a ser invisible. Corea era un experto en patadas, y Japón uniéndolo todo, lograba defenderse y atacar con puñetazos y combos, con tal rapidez por ambos lados que no era sencillo para nadie encontrar el momento exacto. En un momento, Kiku logró llegar al estómago de su hermano y este acabó cayendo de espaldas al piso. Yong Soo se levantó en seguida de un brinco y le devolvió el mismo golpe pero de una forma lateral, obligándolo a voltearse y a caer al suelo.

Hubo un instante en el que ambos chicos consiguieron alcanzar al otro, no pudiendo evitar una sonora caída en el centro de la mesa y luego al piso. La caída fue por fortuna más ruido que daño físico. Kiku por culpa del sonido, ya estaba planteándose ordenar todo, pero la patada de Yong Soo fue más rápida que eso y lo obligó a chocar contra un enorme jarrón que habían dejado apartado en la esquina, para que no resultara dañado. Un jarrón que estaba al lado de otro, y de otro.

El fuerte ruido de la porcelana destrozada sonó como un relámpago en toda la casa. Ambos chicos quedaron inmóviles de pie, contemplando el desastre, sin lograr formular palabra.

-Esto no es bueno-logró decir Kiku pasados unos segundos.

-¡N-No digas eso! ¡Solo tenemos que pegarlos con algo y listo!-balbuceó Corea mirando el desorden. Luego se acercó y cogió parte de los trozos, probando la unión tal como lo había hecho anteriormente Japón con la muñeca.

-¡Deja eso! ¡Te cortarás!-lo detuvo Japón cogiéndolo del brazo. Entre la desesperación de ambos el trozo volvió a caer, esta vez formulando más pedazos y con mayor filo, cosa que los obligó a retroceder. La habitación era un completo desastre.

China se escuchó entonces detrás de la puerta cerrada y golpeó estrepitosamente, tratando de abrirla. Los chicos se voltearon sorprendidos, mirando como su hermano mayor trataba de correrla sin éxito.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-se oía la voz desesperada de China al otro lado-¡Tengo muy claro que algo se ha roto, se ha escuchado hasta en el jardín! ¡Abran la puerta enseguida!

Japón se mordió el labio, pero decidió avanzar. Corea negando con la cabeza lo tomó bruscamente por los hombros y lo agitó para que entrara en razón.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes abrir!-le decía en voz baja, comunicándose más con gestos y expresiones faciales que con las palabras-¡Estamos hablando de sus jarrones, nos partirá en dos cuando se entere!

-¡Yong Soo, te va a ir muy mal si estás tratando de convencer a Kiku de alguna de tus tonterías!

Al otro lado, China tenía el brazo apoyado en la puerta y la cabeza afirmada en su mano. Taiwán, que había dejado de llorar lo miraba con lástima en el borde del pasillo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Kiku con los ojos fijos en la manilla, viendo cómo se movía casi por vida propia. El sonido de la barandilla corrediza de la ventana lo sobresaltó cuando se dio la vuelta.

-No creo que eso sea aconsejable-continuó con desaprobación.

-Yo creo que sí es aconsejable-dijo Yong Soo con la mitad de su cuerpo afuera. La luz del exterior se reflejaba en sus mejillas y le daban profundidad a su intranquilo semblante.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio, si esta puerta no se abre en los próximos cinco segundos, tendré que tomar otras medidas! ¡Abran de una vez!

China siguió forzando la puerta. Japón tras una última mirada y observando la mano que ahora tenía extendida Corea en su dirección, decidió seguirlo, ignorando todo lo demás. Ambos cayeron al césped de pie.

La puerta se trizó por un borde y luego también cayó de sopetón. China ingresó mirando alrededor, con los ojos como platos y cuidando por donde caminaba, con el suelo repleto de pedazos grandes y muy pequeños de sus queridos jarrones, que habían sido pintados por un reconocido artista de Shanghái. La personalidad de China era pasiva y amable la mayoría del tiempo, pero en aquel momento no supo hacer otra cosa que apretar los puños y los dientes. Caminó lentamente por el cuarto y observó la mesa en la mitad del desorden, pasando sus dedos por la superficie. Taiwán apareció por la esquina de la puerta destrozada e intentó entrar.

-¡Quédate afuera, Mei-mei!-le advirtió China poniendo la mano enfrente. La niña se detuvo con rostro atemorizado-El cuarto está lleno de porcelana rota, ve a tu habitación y no salgas.

Taiwán torció el gesto, tentada a volver a llorar. Sabía que China le hablaba así solo cuando estaba realmente molesto.

-No es nada contigo-dijo luego saliendo y evitando observar el cuarto destruido. Se agachó para mirar a la niña a los ojos e intentó formular una sonrisa-Kiku y Yong Soo se han portado muy mal, no sé qué discusión han tenido esta vez, pero no se van a salvar.

Se enderezó y dejó a Taiwán ahí parada. Ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle por su muñeca, pero los pasos de su hermano mayor dejaron el pasillo con rapidez.

China fue a la cocina y apagó el fuego que abrasaba la sartén, el cual había dejado prendido al escuchar el ruido de los jarrones. La carne se había cocido de más y la mayoría de los vegetales estaban quemados. Suspiró de frustración y se dirigió a la salida, donde se llegaba al jardín, verde y lleno de los bambúes que formaban un sendero hacia el bosque. Ya dentro sus pasos volaron por el patio, buscando a sus dos discípulos. Miró por las barandillas de las ventanas y también levantó la vista al techo. Pero solo los visualizó cuando Corea sacó la cabeza de detrás de las tablas acumuladas para hacer fuego. Fue el primero que corrió hacia la arboleda.

-¡No te voy a estar persiguiendo, Yong Soo!-exclamó China caminando en su dirección-¡Han dejado una calamidad allí dentro, por lo menos pueden dar la cara!

Corea desapareció entre los bambúes. Japón que había estado agachado recibió la llamada de su hermano para que se uniera. Titubeó al principio, pero al sentir a China encima, imitó los pasos de su escape, sin la misma suerte.

China lo agarró de la ropa y luego de los hombros, en eso lo forzó a que lo mirara. Japón intentó separarse enseguida, incómodo, pero la fuerza de su hermano era mayor.

-¿Kiku, qué diablos pasa contigo?-le preguntó China zamarreándolo-Me voy a la cocina unos momentos y ustedes se ponen a pelear, ¿quién comenzó esta vez?

Japón intentaba desviar la mirada pero la mano de China era inflexible y lo sujetó por la barbilla con dureza.

-Bueno…-comenzó indeciso-No fue una pelea real, en realidad solo estábamos practicando…

-¿Practicando dentro de la casa?

-No, queríamos decidir quién repararía la muñeca de Mei-mei.

China escuchaba mientras sus ojos al mismo tiempo buscaban a Corea al comienzo del bosque entre los arboles. Japón que se encontraba perturbado con tal contacto, logró zafarse por debajo, pero China fue más veloz y lo mantuvo unido por el brazo.

-Pero tú te habías ofrecido a hacerlo. Estar cambiando de opinión luego de asegurárselo a tu hermana, eso habla muy mal de ti, jovencito.

-P-Pero no fue mi idea, yo…-dijo Japón pero se cayó. Echarle la culpa a su hermano de esa forma no era su estilo. China frunció el ceño.

-¡Yong Soo, sé muy bien que me estás escuchando!-gritó a los árboles con Kiku agarrado-¡Ven a dar la cara como lo está haciendo tu hermano! ¡Un hombre de verdad no se esconde como lo estás haciendo tú!

-¡Puedo ir a limpiar ahora mismo, seré cuidadoso con la porcelana y luego te ayudaré a hacer los preparativos de la cena, aunque no sea digno de probarla!

-Oh sí, los dos limpiaran-dijo China asintiendo-Dejarán el cuarto reluciente, pero antes eso, cumplirán su penitencia sobre mis rodillas.

Dicho esto, Japón fue cogido por la cintura y caminó junto a China hasta la mesa de madera del patio, al lado de los tallos cortados de bambú. Kiku trató de separarse con su mano libre del poderoso brazo desnudo de su maestro, pero fue inútil, sus intenciones parecían no querer escuchar más razones.

China lo cogió de las axilas y lo posó con firmeza sobre el amplio tablero, de modo que su estómago pudiera ocuparlo y sus piernas quedaran colgando. Al quedar allí, con sus brazos intentó pararse, pero la mano de China, autoritaria lo aplastó contra la superficie, estampándolo inmóvil.

-De verdad lo siento-pudo decir Japón con la mejilla derecha posada en la mesa. Sus ojos oscuros pestañeaban intentando dispersar el temor de lo que estaba por venir.

China ignoró sus palabras y con una mano sujetándolo, con la otra comenzó a descargar fuertes palmadas en su parte posterior, rápidas y decididas. Las piernas de Kiku comenzaron a moverse sin tomar en cuenta su voluntad y sus brazos se hundieron en su rostro avergonzado.

-En esta casa hay reglas-decía China sin detenerse-Reglas que yo debo cuidar que se cumplan y si yo digo que no se practica en casa, así espero que sea.

Japón trataba de concentrarse en sus palabras al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes cuando llegaba cada nuevo azote. La fuerza de China era inmensa a pesar de su delgada contextura y sabía que en un momento así no era de los que se contenía. Una tras otra, sin pausa, como la caída de las gotas de lluvia en una tormenta. El dolor era lo presente, pero lo que le descuartizaba el alma era la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, incalculable, de forma que el rubor de sus jóvenes mejillas era solo el comienzo de un profundo sentir interno.

-Perdón-dijo con la voz quebrada cuando pensó que habría una pausa o como regalo de los dioses la conclusión del castigo. China en lugar de eso se cambió de posición para sentarse en el bordecillo de la mesa con mayor comodidad y más acceso. Acceso que Kiku definitivamente no agradecía.

Y continuó, con esa fuerza suya que resultaba insoportable. Estaba seguro de que los dos minutos ya habían pasado desde el inicio y tratando de recordárselo a su hermano mayor intentó una vez más ponerse de pie, sin victoria ni triunfo. China lo observó y en ese intervalo, Japón trató de llevarse una mano a sus calientes posaderas. China se la atrapó atrayéndola hacia sí y tirándola de vuelta hacia su posición. Kiku no se atrevió a volver a intentarlo pero movió las piernas enérgicamente, sin saber qué hacer para detener aquel pesar tan intenso que se acumulaba, tanto en su parte trasera como en su espíritu, dejando atrás todo orgullo.

Entonces la mano de China dejó de descargarse en él. Kiku con los ojos ahora humedecidos alzó la vista agradecido y vio a su hermano delante, con rostro angustiado.

-Por favor ya no lo golpees más-dijo Yong Soo entre los bambúes-Yo le dije que competiéramos, fue idea mía.

China estaba serio y algo de ansiedad aún se mantenía presente en su semblante, pero escuchó paciente las palabras del muchacho.

-Sabía que si salíamos a pelear afuera te darías cuenta de que no estábamos estudiando, por eso le dije que también moviéramos todo. Aunque no pensaba que las cosas se fueran a romper, entrenamos contigo descalzos en el bosque todo el tiempo, ¡no entiendo cómo pudo pasar!

-Es simple-dijo China posando su mano en la espalda de Japón y enderezándolo con la otra-Si están entrenando en el bosque pueden demostrar sus capacidades concentrados puramente en lo que están haciendo, pero al tener en claro que me estaban desobedeciendo, sus talentos se convirtieron en alerta. Por eso está ahora ese desastre, estaban más preocupados de quien entraría por la puerta que de vencer a su oponente.

Corea observaba a China con los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando admiración y estuvo a punto de sonreír hasta que lo vio ponerse de pie. Japón al volver a tener los pies en la tierra se llevó ambas manos a su parte trasera y se sobó con intensidad, sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor.

-Vamos-continuó China sentándose en la butaca de madera que estaba al lado de la mesa. Yong Soo descubrió entonces algo que no había visto antes. Una vara en sus manos.

-¡P-Pero…Con él no usaste eso!-exclamó él con desesperación.

-El no huyo de mí y no estuvo oculto hasta ahora, Yong Soo-indicó China perdiendo la paciencia-Ven aquí ahora y te prometo que si tengo que perseguirte te las voy a dar con el trasero desnudo, cosa que tampoco hice con Kiku.

Corea miró a su hermano y a China una y otra vez, pero finalmente tomó una decisión. Caminó con lentitud hacia el regazo de su tutor y este sin perder oportunidad rápidamente lo tendió. Yong Soo manifestó de inmediato un gesto de temor y sin recibir azote alguno se llevó una mano libre a las nalgas.

-¡De verdad que ya aprendí!-dijo moviéndose sobre sus piernas, pataleando para liberarse y volver al suelo-¡Prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más, en serio, pero no me pegues!

China lo paralizó dejando su brazo sostenido en su espalda. Corea a diferencia del comportamiento que había tenido Japón, ya tenía los ojos humedecidos. De cualquier forma, estar sobre las piernas de su tutor era menos incómodo que permanecer sobre las tablas de una mesa.

-¡Quédate quieto!-le ordenó China apartando parte de los gruesos géneros de la vestimenta de Corea para poder llegar mejor a su trasero. El muchacho no dejaba de moverse, por lo que China comenzó sin dar señales ni platicas. El chico entonces, luego de recibir la primera palmada, solo entonces moderó sus agitados movimientos.

Y China elevó luego la vara, por lo menos dos veces su cabeza al aire y la descargó sobre las nalgas del chico. El zumbido se escuchó como una avispa. Corea apretó los dientes, agarrando las piernas de su maestro con fuerza.

-¡AY…!-gritó con la vista al cielo-¡Basta!, ¡te lo ruego!, ¡por favor!

-¡Deja de ser tan escandaloso por una vez en tu vida!-le regañó China sin detenerse-¡Y deja de arañarme con tus uñas, compórtate como lo hizo Kiku!

Japón observaba con una mano en los labios, mientras la vara amenazante hacía un chasquido al volver al viento. Su otra mano aún agarraba la piel lastimaba bajo sus prendas. Corea se volvió hacía el con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, suplicándole ayuda.

-Este…-comenzó a decir, pestañeando un par de veces cada momento en el que la madera llegaba a su destino-China, ¿podrías usar solamente tu mano? Hemos hecho lo mismo y creo que…

-¡¿Qué clase de ayuda de esa?!-le reprochó Corea con los dientes apretados. China negó con la cabeza y se detuvo un momento para dejar descansar la piel maltratada de su pupilo, acariciando sutilmente las posaderas. Corea dejó la cabeza gacha mientras lloraba y detuvo el ajetreo de las piernas.

-Kiku, quédate en silencio-le dijo. Japón desvió la mirada, ofendido.

Fueron diez más y lanzó la vara lejos, hacía los arbustos y continuó de inmediato a descargar palmadas, como lo había hecho con Kiku. Yong Soo, aunque notó la diferencia no dejó de moverse. China hizo una mueca de fastidio, estaba harto de su actitud, por lo que buscó entre los géneros de su vestimenta y los levantó exponiendo sus enrojecidas nalgas, con finitas líneas de un tono más oscuro a causa del instrumento pasado. Al reiniciar no se le pasó ni por un momento por la cabeza disminuir la fuerza.

-¡NO! ¡Basta hermano!-exclamaba Corea con lágrimas cayendo copiosamente sobre sus mejillas. Aunque China sabía que no era cierto, el chico parecía estar en su límite. No se detuvo, pero escuchó la voz aterrada de Taiwán a la entrada de la casa.

-¡Kiku, dile que pare!-lloraba la niña acercándosele y tirándole de la ropa.

-Te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto, Mei-mei-dijo China sin mirarla. La niña para su sorpresa negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡No quiero!-dijo aferrada al brazo de Kiku. Este la observaba a ella y luego a China, inseguro.

Se detuvo y suspiró. China reposó una mano en la espalda de Corea, y la otra sobre su propia sien, con los ojos cerrados. Luego enderezó a su pupilo y lo hizo pararse frente a él. Las prendas que habían sido subidas, bajaron solas para taparlo hasta las rodillas. El chico se llevó las manos a la retaguardia como lo había hecho Kiku y se sobó, incluso con más energía. China puso los dedos bajo su mentón e intercambió miradas para calmarlo y expresarle de alguna forma que no estaba molesto.

-Alinéense-ordenó luego subiendo la mano hasta su cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Los chicos no dudaron en obedecer. Corea avanzó aguantando el escozor.

Kiku miraba al suelo evitando los rostros con las mejillas encendidas, Corea estaba con los labios entreabiertos, pasándose el puño por los ojos de vez en cuando y Taiwán permanecía al medio de sus dos hermanos mayores, muy quieta. China caminó pensativo delante de ellos por un minuto entero, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Y cuando habló, fuerte y claro, los tres dieron un respingo.

-Lo que ha sucedido hoy no se volverá a repetir-dijo deteniéndose delante de ellos-El comportamiento que han tenido es inaceptable, creía haberlos criado y disciplinado correctamente hasta ahora. Los he entrenado con mis artes para que sean guerreros de honor y compartido la cultura que también guardan en ustedes, pero no admitiré que abusen de todo eso.

Los chicos observaban de un lado para el otro como China deambulaba frente a ellos. Mei-mei a la tercera vuelta volvió a reconfortarse con la mano de Kiku, temerosa a la mirada severa de China.

-¡Derechos!-gritó poniendo las manos en las caderas-Mei-mei, tú te irás a tu habitación como te ordene y no saldrás hasta que te diga, vamos, ¡de inmediato!

Y le dio una leve nalgada por sobre su vestido para apresurarla. La niña fue corriendo al interior de la casa, mientras sus hermanos la miraban.

-En cuanto a ustedes dos-continuó-No sé por dónde comenzar. Quizás deberían correr todo el cerro o podrían quedarse una tarde bajo el chorro de la cascada, meditando su comportamiento. Lo pensaré en la semana, por ahora volverán al cuarto de estudio y limpiarán todo lo que han destrozado. Quiero la porcelana rota en sacos separados y nada de estar haciendo bromas, les recuerdo que es un material muy filoso, te lo digo especialmente a ti Yong Soo.

Entonces con el gesto de una mano indicó la puerta de entrada. Japón y Corea caminaron el silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación y pusieron manos a la obra.

Lo que quedó de la tarde, pasó de una forma rápida y silenciosa. Ambos hermanos haciendo turnos fueron re-decorando la habitación y limpiándola con detalle. China preocupado del vacío, durante la semana pidió por escrito los últimos jarrones del hermano del artista que había hecho los anteriores. Para sorpresa de todos, los nuevos resultaron ser tan bellos como los que se habían destrozado, aunque con un estilo diferente.

Mei-mei por su parte, fue muy paciente con sus hermanos. Aunque aún estaba molesta con China por haberla golpeado, salía de su habitación a la hora de comer y se quedaba el resto del día jugando con sus demás muñecas. Kiku y Yong Soo se las arreglaron para reparar a Jiang y se la entregaron juntos. Japón, como disculpa por la demora le preparó a la muñeca un vestido rojo y Corea se las arregló para hacer uno verde. La niña se emocionó cuando los vio y dejó de lado las angustias.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijo contenta al recibirla. Parecía volver a sonreír como antes.

-Oye, Mei-mei-dijo Corea mientras entraba a la habitación-¿No quieres jugar afuera? El día está muy bonito y si permaneces mucho tiempo aquí dentro, el aire comenzará a formar arrugas en tu piel.

-Eso no es cierto-corrigió Kiku tras dejar escapar una risita-Pero lo otro es verdad, ¿por qué no sales?

-No quiero ver a China-dijo ella sentándose en el piso para reanudar el juego-El día que ustedes destrozaron la casa, me golpeó.

-¡Oye, pero tienes que dejarlo pasar!-indicó Corea agachándose a su altura-Escucha, si nosotros nos ofendiéramos por cada paliza que nos da y nos diera por encerrarnos, de inmediato nos daría otra por no querer salir.

La niña se le quedó mirando con rostro asustado.

-Creo que lo que debes pensar Mei-mei, es que esto no durará para siempre-dijo Kiku agachándose también a su lado-Piensa que en su momento, tendremos nuestra propia casa, nuestros ciudadanos y nuestro jefe pasará a ser alguien más. Vamos a independizarnos pero debemos estar listos para ello, ya que si nos va mal, los castigos que hemos tenido hasta ahora no se compararan al que recibiremos entonces. Pero no te asustes, yo te ayudaré si es necesario. Piensa que algún día llegará la libertad, y aunque tendrás otras responsabilidades, estarás a tu libre albedrío.

-Que profundo-bromeó Corea asintiendo.

Taiwán entonces, con el apoyo de sus hermanos, se puso de pie y los tres salieron al patio, sintiendo la intensidad y el calor del sol sobre sus rostros. La niña recibió los rayos con una sonrisa y se dijo a sí misma "algún día".


End file.
